


The Bowtruckle and Troll

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Older Harry, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, a bit of cursing, alive potters, but only a few times, mostly a cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: “Seriously Harry, how could you like someone like that?”“He is nicer than he looks, Perce.”or I really love Marcus/Harry and Percy Weasley





	The Bowtruckle and Troll

**Author's Note:**

> so this stemmed from my love for marcus/harry along with percy but also a conversation with my biggest fan ( mia ) who gasses up my stupid ideas all the time which i love her for!
> 
> i am working on a chapter for tipping the scale and then i'll do blossom, in case my other readers are reading this, but it is a bit slow going and one shots are easier to write right now! plus i had to get this out before i forgot it!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“Seriously Harry, how could you like someone like that?”

“He is nicer than he looks, Perce.”

It was a never ending argument between him and his best friend Percy that they have been having for at least the last three years. The topic was why the raven haired boy was so infatuated with the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Sure Marcus Flint was not much to look at, in Percy’s eyes at least, but Harry did not focus solely on looks.

“He looks like a troll,” Percy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Slytherin take out the one of the Gryffindor chasers, Alicia Spinnet, he believed. It was rather unfair how dirty the Slytherins were allowed to play, but then again Gryffindor played just as dirty. The red head believed it had something to do with Madam Hooch’s love for the game and a good, dirty one like most Quidditch fans. Percy had never been a fan of Quidditch, but with his best friend being obsessed with Flint, it was expected of him to sit and watch the game with Harry. Even if it was bloody cold out here.

“Perhaps I like trolls than Percy?” Harry smirked at his friend, getting a sneer in return which only made him snicker. Percy was so easy to rile up that it was almost too tempting for Harry. Sometimes he wondered why Percy had not ended up in Slytherin or even Ravenclaw, with Harry. He was absolutely smart enough to be a Raven and he had the ambitious drive to want to do better than his family’s past like a Snake. Harry never understood why Percy’s family gave him grief for wanting to do better than their past and make an actual name for himself. It was admirable in Harry’s opinion. Then again Harry’s parents were as light as they come and close friends with the Weasleys. Harry, when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, did not have to see his father’s face to know he was disappointed in him. Luckily his younger brother Daniel, the boy-who-lived, was in Gryffindor and his parents stopped focusing on him. It meant that he did not have to fit into any cookie cutter role that his parents wanted for him. No they had Daniel to do that.

“Too each their own mate,” Percy rolled his eyes, cheering when Katie Bell managed to get the quaffle passed Miles Bletchley. “Lover boy is not too happy with that,” Percy pointed out, literally pointing at the fuming Slytherin captain. Harry moved to sit on the edge of his seat, eyes glued to Marcus as the Slytherin sped off planning on possibly taking out Bell. Percy sat back to study his friend for a second. He remembered the first time he met Harry, almost fifteen years ago, before Daniel was even born yet. They had bonded over their love for reading, though Harry could read for hours unlike Percy who would get bored after an hour or two. They also bonded over their almost isolation from their family as they grew older. Percy had always been mocked by his younger siblings, so much so that he would rather hide in his room then be around any of them. Harry had to deal with Daniel and the spoilt nature that came with him being the boy-who-lived. Daniel got everything he wanted and Harry had to rely on his godfather, Sirius Black, to help buy most of his Hogwarts things.

Percy often entertained the thought of taking Harry and running away together. They understood each other and Harry never once made fun of him for his ‘Prefect Percy’ attitude like the twins and Ron did. Percy never even dreamed of teasing Harry for being shy and loving books more than people. Outside of him and a few friends, Marcus Flint was the first person that Percy had ever seen Harry actually take an interested in. The Slytherin even seemed to return the interest as well which was a plus.

It had started in their fourth year when Daniel first came to Hogwarts and no one would leave Harry alone about his brother. He would take solace in the library or the dungeons, Merlin knows why he liked Snape’s domain so much, but some pestering student would always find him. It was an incident with Draco Malfoy that had caught Marcus’ attention. Harry had been studying in a corridor near the Slytherin common room, not deliberately of course since he had no clue where it was. The story goes, since Percy was not there to witness it, on with Draco and his little thugs approaching Harry and attempting to force information about Daniel out of him. Sure Harry did not particularly like his brother, but he was not about to dabble in things that had to do with him just to ‘get even’ with him. Another reason why Percy liked Harry, revenge was not his forte. But that is beside the point. Anyways, it goes on and the first year Slytherin managed to steal Harry’s wand and book, ripping pages from the latter in the struggle. Harry had been crushed, it was one of his favorites when lo and behold in steps Marcus Flint, a year ahead of Harry and Percy, though he was held back so he would be graduating with them. The elder Slytherin stepped in and scared away Draco and his thugs. Harry did not tell him the rest of the story, only that Flint fixed his book and they started a friendship from there.

“Yes! Come on Flint!” Harry’s shout broke Percy out of his thoughts, turning to see Marcus kick the quaffle into one of the goal posts, Gryffindor was down a chaser as well. Percy clapped as well, though he was not openly going to cheer. Harry had made him sit on the Slytherin side. The Ravenclaw did not feel comfortable cheering on the Gryffindor side and Percy was not that into Qudditch so it worked out. Though he did stand out like a sore thumb with his red and gold scarf in a sea of green and silver. Even Harry managed to find a Slytherin scarf, though he believed it belonged to Marcus.

“What are you doing cheering for snakes?” The belligerent voice of his youngest brother sounded over all the commotion, the two seventh years turning to look at the young Ron Weasley and his friend Hermione Granger. Harry never understood why Granger hung out with his brother and Percy’s when they treated her like a pile of dung. They made fun of her and practically guilt her into doing their homework. It was disgusting and Harry wished he could knock some sense into both of them whenever he heard them pick on the muggleborn behind her back. But then again Granger was smart enough to know they were taking advantage of her and if she was that desperate for friends than she had only herself to blame.

“I am not a Gryffindor,” Harry replied plainly, though he did not take his eyes off Marcus. He would not be obvious about it, Granger would tell his brother who would never leave it alone, but his attention was solely on Marcus, like he normally was nowadays.

“That doesn’t mean anything! Your brother is on the Gryffindor team!” Ron’s face was growing red with anger, which Harry found out that he and Ginny were the only ones to do that. Then again, none of the older Weasleys were quick to anger like Ginny and Ron.

“And he is rather abysmal, don’t you think?” Harry countered, nodding towards his brother who was clutching the broom like a lifeline and not even searching for the snitch. He had no clue how he made the team or why they kept him on. Probably because their father was the best seeker or some shite like that. Harry did not care. His knowledge of Quidditch expanded only to Marcus Flint and his angry rambles about Oliver Wood sometimes.

“I reckon’ you are just jealous because he is bloody brilliant,” Percy could not stop the uncharacteristic snort that escaped him at that comment, gesturing towards Daniel Potter. The younger Gryffindor was spooked by the snitch and then knocked into by a bludger, sending him towards the ground. Now it was just up to Malfoy to find the snitch and Slytherin would win. Harry let out a laugh, cheering with the rest of Slytherin. The two third years stared in shock at their fallen friend, Hermione already taking off to make sure he was okay while Ron stood doing a wonderful impression of a tomato. “Wait till I tell your father about this!” With that Ron stormed off, the two seventh years, along with everyone around them laughing at the red head’s words.

“Your brother does a ‘bloody brilliant’ impression of Malfoy as a tomato,” Harry teased Percy, the Gryffindor knocking him with his shoulder but laughing nonetheless. Sometimes Ron was more dramatic than Ginny.

“MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS.” Despite Lee Jordan’s less than enthusiastic announcement, Slytherin erupted with cheers and shouts. Then they began to flood the field to surround the team as they landed. Percy grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him out onto the pitch and towards the team. He knew the Ravenclaw would be too shy to approach Marcus on his own, but getting him right after a win was probably the best. Harry tried to resist, but once he caught sight of the captain, he allowed Percy to drag him along. It was not long before they were in the crowd of Slytherins, Percy sticking out like a sore thumb, but he did not care one bit. He was doing this for his friend. Besides most of his family already shunned him so what more harm could they do?

The Slytherins chanted around them, but Harry could not make it out. No his only focus was the burly man near the center who was crowded by his team. The butterflies erupted in his stomach when those dark eyes sought him out, a smirk sliding onto the elder’s face. Marcus broke from his team, pushing his way to Harry. The Ravenclaw stayed put until the Slytherin reached them. They stood there for a second, taking each other in before Harry rushed forward throwing his arms around the bigger man’s neck. Percy stared in shock, holding back his snickers at the height difference between the two. Harry only came up to Flint’s chin and he had to stand on his tip toes to reach his neck. Percy’s shock increased when the Slytherin connect his lips to Harry and looked as if he kissed the breath from within the Ravenclaw. He stood their awkwardly not exactly sure what to do with himself. Eventually, he coughed to get their attention, Harry blushing bright red as he looked over at his friend.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you actually had a pet troll?” Percy asked, a grin spreading over his lips when Harry let out a surprised laugh that turned into a squeal when Marcus lifted him off his feet and supported him with an arm under his thighs.

“Marcus!” Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around the chaser’s neck and burying his face in his sweaty shoulder. Percy grimaced at thought, glad he was not snuggled into a Quidditch player right now. Marcus began to carry Harry off towards his team, probably to talk about the party that they would be having afterwards. Percy watched, a bit sad that he would probably not get to see his best friend for the rest of the night, but happy for Harry getting something he wanted for once. Marcus made it about five feet before Harry whispered something in his ear, pausing the Slytherin. He turned slightly to look back at Percy.

“Come on, you bowtruckle,” Percy let out a surprised laugh at the grin on the Slytherin’s face, quickly moving to the Slytherin’s side and together the trio made their way over to the rest of the team. Harry briefly glanced up to the box he knew his parents would be in and met his father’s angry glare head on, a small smirk playing on his lips. His father did not know he was gay, let alone with Marcus. No one had known outside of Slytherin until this moment. After meeting his father’s eyes, he met Sirius’, who was grinning at him and shot him a thumbs up. Harry smiled happily, glad that he had at least one guardian who was happy for him.

Percy turned his head to look at where Harry was looking, letting a soft smile slide on his lips at the sight of Sirius Black. He was glad that Harry finally found his happiness. And Percy may have just found his as well. Though who would have known it would come in the form of the Slytherin Quidditch team? With his best friend in Flint’s arms and Adrian Pucey’s arm thrown over his shoulder, Percy had felt genuinely accepted with the Slytherin students. Maybe Harry’s infatuation with the troll named Marcus Flint was not so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i love percy so much!!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this and if you wanna see more, let me know! 
> 
> i also take requests ( anyone with harry honestly ) so if you wanna request, send me a message at scarycis on tumblr and i'll fill it! i really wanna write requests so do not be afraid to ask for something! i'll write just about anything with harry involved! 
> 
> once more, i hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
